Jendral Qin's Family
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak SMA yang merasa hidupnya terlalu datar. Namun sebuah buku sejarah yang ia rasa begitu berbeda membawanya terdampar ke masa lalu. Dimana dirinya di masa lalu yang sekarat dan memintanya melindungi keluarga Jendral Qin, keluarga Jendral besar pada masa itu. KiHyun, KiChul, KaiHun, HanChul, ChanBaek, dll
1. Chapter 1

**Jendral Qin's Family**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Kim Kibum (Qin Ji Fan), Wu Yifan (Qin Yi Fan), Kim Joonmyeon (Qin Suho), Huang Zi Tao (Qin Zi Tao), Park Chanyeol (Qin Chan Ye), Kim Jongin (Qin Kai) and other**

**Summary: **Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak SMA yang merasa hidupnya terlalu datar. Namun sebuah buku sejarah yang ia rasa begitu berbeda membawanya terdampar ke masa lalu. Dimana dirinya di masa lalu yang sekarat dan memintanya melindungi keluarga Jendral Qin, keluarga Jendral besar pada masa itu.

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Gaje, Kolosal.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Dunia ini membosankan kau tahu? Sepanjang aku hidup selama delapan belas tahun ini tidak ada yang terlalu menarik. Sekolah, itu kegiatan rutin yang layaknya ku kerjakan bagaikan plegmatis yang begitu cinta damai. Mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, setidaknya kalau aku tak menguasai pelajaran tersebut, aku akan mendapatkan nilai yang memenuhi standar kompetensi._

_Lalu apa kemudian? _

_Bermain? Yah… aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan PSP yang selalu kubawa kemanapun. Dan harapanku selama ini adalah semoga ada PSP yang tak perlu di charge sehingga aku tak terlalu kerepotan jikalau aku memperoleh masalah berupa batrai lowbat ditengah game._

_Hidupku ini… tidak menyenangkan. Tidak juga menyedihkan. Aku tidak kekurangan makan tapi aku merasa bosan. Rutinitas adalah hal yang perlu di basmi. Aku remaja bebas tapi aku tak merasakan kebebasan. Aku hidup damai tapi itu kebutuhan yang harus di setiap hembusan nafas. _

_Ada yang punya ide apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Bagaimana dengan mencari pacar?" Kyuhyun—remaja yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan PSP hitamnya mengubah fokusnya. Ia melirik pada sahabat tingginya yang tengah nyengir sambil bersidekap.

"Apa? Kau menyuruhku bersama pria atau wanita?" sakratis—begitulah Kyuhyun. Sementara Changmin—sahabatnya hanya maklum. Jika dia memikirkan Kyuhyun yang manis seperti manisnya wajahnya itu mustahil.

"Bisa pria dan wanita, tergantung dirimu" ucap Changmin asal, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung bukunya yang tak terlalu tebal di meja Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak punya waktu Min" kali ini Kyuhyun memulai pembelaannya mengapa ia tak laku juga hingga sekarang. Bukan karena ia tak tampan, bukan juga karena ia kurang menarik dan mempesona. Hanya saja—ia memang tak tertarik atau memang tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Changmin menghela nafas, ditegakkannya tubuhnya yang tadi ia sandarkan di meja. "Hei Kyu… aku serius tentang memeriksakan psikologismu. Buku sejarah dan matematika sepertinya membuatmu gila. Jangan bilang kau menderita penyakit mencintai deretan angka atau kisah-kisah dongeng tak berguna" nasihat Changmin yang malah terdengar seperti ejekan bertajuk 'JAUHI SEJARAH DAN MATEMATIKA ATAU KAU AKAN GILA"

Tak banyak bicara, Kyuhyun malas berdebat dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Dia memilih menyambar buku yang sedari tadi di ketukkan Changmin di mejanya. "Yak! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin tak senang saat Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya dan malah melangkah keluar kelas.

"Perpustakaan, mengembalikan ini" jawabnya enteng kemudian menghilang melewati koridor sekolah.

_Disinilah aku, sekolah yang tak menyenangkan. Sekolah internasional yang memaksa siswanya mampu berbahasa Inggris, Mandarin dan Korea. Salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul yang membosankan dengan seribu peraturan yang tak pernah ku hapal. Aku hanya ingin damai—seperti yang kutekankan sebelumnya—menjadi siswa berprestasi, tidak membuat masalah, datang, duduk kemudian diam mendengarkan lalu pulang. _

_Sesekali aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan, di salah satu deretan rak buku yang ku suka selain Matematika. Kau tahu apa? Benar! SEJARAH! Atau kau perlu membaca ulang summary cerita ini untuk membuktikan kau tak sedang salah membaca. Yah… atau author sialan itu tak salah mengetik._

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perpustakaan, menemukan kembali bibi Soujou—penjaga perpustakaan yang di diskripsikannya hamper mirip dengan bibi Bokken yang pernah ia baca bukunya. Sang penjaga perpustakaan sendiri memang lumayan mengerikan, dengan rambut yang hamper semua memutih ketika usianya belum memasuki usia senja membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia menghabiskan seluruh buku disini ia akan berwujud sama dengan sang wanita dewasa itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku di tangannya. Wanita itu menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Ia berkutat dengan komputernya beberapa saat kemudian mengembalikan kartu perpustakaan Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih"

Sopan santun, itulah yang dipelajari Kyuhyun ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang lebih tua di masyarakat Timur. Sekali lagi karena hidupnya yang serba menjunjung tinggi asas kedamaian Kyuhyun selalu suka bersopan santun di perpustakaan meski itu bukan gayanya.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya di rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan tua sekolah mereka yang konon merupakan perpustakaan tertua di Seoul. Kyuhyun mulai menggapai satu per satu buku pada rak Sejarah—buku yang ia sukai. Entahlah… ia memang suka membaca seorang Mark Anthony yang bagaikan pahlawan Roma ternyata mencintai Cleopatra ataupun tentang Charles II sampai kesekian dari Inggris. Ia juga suka tentang perang salib dan Hitler di masa perang dunia ke dua.

Semua kisah-kisah itu saling mendukung, di urutkan secara jamannya dan menjadi satu kesatuan yang membuat tidak ada bagian dunia ini yang tidak dipenuhi dengan kejutan. Alasan simple seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa dunianya hidup dengan adanya sejarah. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi seorang arkeolog saja kelak.

Kyuhyun memasuki kawasan buku-buku tua. Buku-buku yang tak pernah di jamah siapapun, buku dengan tebal dan besar diatas rata-rata buku pada umumnya. Seperti buku ensiklopedia lengkap dunia di deretan belakang. Kyuhyun sedikit tergugah untuk membuka sebuah buku bersampul biru cerah yang tak berjudul—mungkin sampulnya telah diganti karena rusak.

Dia membuka halaman pertama, bercak-bercak noda kemerahan terlihat di sana. Kyuhyun mencoba membaca hangul yang berukuran besar disana "Dinasti Han dan Jendral Qin". Seperti buku dongeng, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa sepertinya sang penulis tak cukup professional untuk menentukan judul dari buku tersebut.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Jendral Qin? Apa tidak salah?

Kyuhyun tak pernah membaca marga Qin sebelumnya dalam buku sejarah China manapun. Ming ataupun Yen tak pernah membahas tentang Qin sebelumnya. Sepertinya buku ini akan menarik. Ataukah buku ini hanya kumpulan bualan dongeng yang tak sengaja masuk dalam deretan buku sejarah?

%ika. Zordick%

Setelah makan malam Kyuhyun meraih PSPnya dan smartphonenya. Sedikit beruntung kedua benda itu telah tercharge secara full sekarang. Ia melangkah kakinya ke meja belajarnya membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang baru saja ia pinjam tadi siang.

_Mereka tak tertulis dalam buku sejarah manapun. Mereka di hapus meski limpahan pengabdian mereka berikan pada sang raja hanya karena dosa yang tak pernah mereka perbuat. Mereka tak pernah menghianati, merekalah abdi yang paling setia dari segala abdi yang ada. Bagaikan anjing raja yang takkan pernah menggigit. _

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, ia tak salah baca kan? Bagaimana mungkin buku ini menuliskan kata-kata yang begitu kasar tentang raja? Hah… persetan, lebih baik ia melanjutkan kemudian mulai menulis kritiknya nanti di internet.

_Keluarga Qin, adalah keluarga Jendral turun temurun. Bakat yang di turunkan secara nyata dari darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Qin Kangin, Jendral yang menjadi kepala keluarganya, ia memiliki seorang istri yang cantik bernama Qin Li Te, Leeteuk yang merupakan keponakan raja Han—sebuah hadiah yang diberikan raja demi pengabdiannya dalam memperluas daerah kekuasaan China pada dinasti Han._

_Qin Kangin dan Qin Li Te memiliki enamorang anak lelaki yang di juluki Liu Xing Long Qin (Enambintang Naga Emas 'Qin') dan seorang anak bungsu perempuan. _

Entah dorongan dari mana Kyuhyun mulai membalik satu per satu halaman dengan bagitu penuh rasa keingin tahuan. Merasa beberapa bagian sangatlah tidak mungkin karena akan merusak sejarah beberapa tahun kemudian ketika Han jatuh. Tapi tak ada yang dapat di pungkiri, bagaimana jika beberapa cerita di sini benar adanya. Bukankah beberapa sejarah kemudian berupa kepalsuan?

"Kyuhyun, Tidurlah! Kau kira ini jam berapa?" Kyuhyun terdiam ketika mendengar teriakan dari ibunya dari depan kamarnya. Ia bergegas menandai bukunya dengan penanda kertas dan meletakkan PSP serta smartphonenya diatas buku tersebut—takut tercecer dan ia melupakan mereka besok.

Tak menduga ia melupakan waktu hingga begitu larut seperti ini. Cepat ia mematikan lampu dan menaiki ranjang tidurnya. "Good night" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata.

%ika. Zordick%

Sraakk…

Sraakk…

Suara gesekan benda terdengar. Cukup mengganggu. Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya, masih dengan posisi mata tertutup. Batinnya bergejolak, apakah ada pencuri di rumahnya ataukah itu ayahnya yang berjalan tidur—kebiasaan buruk—demi mengambil air mineral di kulkas.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tak ingat bahwa kasurnya sekeras ini. Ia juga tak ingat bahwa kamarnya akan sedingin ini? Baiklah siapa yang mematikan penghangat ruangannya? Atau ada yang menghidupkan AC?

"Emhh.." Kyuhyun mengerang. Dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

JESSS…

Kyuhyun sukses mambuka matanya ketika mendengar suara siraman di sekitarnya? Dia tertegun setelahnya, seseorang mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tak bersuara. Seseorang yang asing namun ia kenal dengan sangat baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun berbisik saat melihat seseorang itu berdarah. Dia mengangguk, "Aku akan baik-baik saja Kyuhyun, percayalah!"

Kyuhyun meringis saat darah segar terlihat mengalir dari perut lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya. "Kau…" Lidah Kyuhyun terasa tercekat saat merasakan panas yang kini menyelubungi gubuk tempatnya berada. Gubuk itu terbakar.

"Namaku Kui Xian. Aku adalah dirimu, Kyuhyun" orang ini berbicara bahasa China kemudian. Kyuhyun mengerti, ya dia mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi untuk pelajaran mandarin di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang mirip denganya itu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat, "Lindungi keluarga Qin! Lindungi Qin Ji Fan untukku, demi cintaku untuknya"

"Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun, jadilah diriku. Jangan rusak sejarah yang ada! Kalau tidak, dunia di masamu takkan pernah ada" nafas Kui Xian terdengar tersenggal. Kyuhyun hanya diam, jantungnya berdebar takut—seolah sedang melihat dirinya sendiri yang merenggang nyawa.

"Ji fan.. aku mencintaimu. Tuhan—" dan di saat itulah tubuh itu terbujur kaku. Deru nafas itu tak terdengar lagi bahkan genggaman tangannya melemah. Kyuhyun menangis, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan di kehidupannya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu, "Kui Xian—" tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat memanggil seonggok daging tak bernyawa.

Otak Kyuhyun mencerna keadaan, ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Tangan Kui Xian yang tadi menggenggamnya terdapat sebuah cincin giok, ia langsung mengambil dan memasangkannya ke tangannya sendiri di tempat yang sama. "Apa kau akan menjadi hantu dan mengejarku jika aku tak melakukan permintaanmu? Sial!" oceh Kyuhyun.

Jangan anggap Kyuhyun tak berperasaan! Dia hanya takut pada hantu. Dan apa itu? Orang yang mirip dengannya ini sedang menculiknya dan menyuruhnya untuk melindungi orang siapa tadi? Seseorang yang ia yang baca di buku sejarahnya? Qin Ji Fan? God!

Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia merasa adegan ini seperti buku sejarah tersebut? Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, gubuk yang terbakar dan Kui Xian selamat dari sana. Sementara Kui Xian sudah meninggal dan harusnya ikut terbakar. Kyuhyun tak percaya ini, ia melotot melihat buku sejarah tebal bersampul biru cerah dengan PSP dan smartphone diatasnya.

Dengan tergesa ia menyimpan PSP dan smartphonenya dalam saku celana tidurnya. Ia kemudian membolak balik buku tebal dalam genggamannya. "Kui Xian.. Kui Xian…" Kyuhyun merapalkan nama itu saat mencari di daftar isi.

Benar saja, ada alkisah tentang lelaki itu. Kyuhyun membaca secara cepat. BINGO!

_Kui Xian menghilang dalam penangkapan para penghianat kerajaan. Keluarganya hangus terbakar bersama dengan kediamannya di tangan PangenamLuan. Dia terus diburu hingga ditemukan oleh Qin Jifan dan Qin Yifan di hutan pinggiran sungai tiga hari setelah penyerangan kediaman keluarganya. _

_Tidak banyak yang tersisa, Kui Xian bahkan hampir terbunuh dalam penyelamatan. Dirinya akan di bakar hidup-hidup di salah satu gubuk tengah hutan yang cukup terpencil dari kota dan 300 meter dari tempat ia di temukan. _

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat. 300 meter… itu tergolong jauh jika ia harus berlari kan? Dia juga masih sangat sadar jika di luar sana puluhan orang sedang mengancam nyawanya. Tapi tunggu dulu, disini tertulis Kui Xian tidak mati. Apa itu artinya ia takkan mati. Baiklah ayo bertaruh seperti penjudi poker professional.

Kyuhyun memeluk bukunya dengan erat, melihat sekelilingnya dan mulai mengendap keluar dari sana. Ia masuk ke semak-semak hutan, berusaha menghindari api. Sejujurnya yang ia takuti sekarang bukan hanya api melainkan hewan-hewan melata yang mungkin melekat di kulit putih mulusnya. Sekali lagi dimana ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban atas hilangnya hari damainya?

Memejamkan mata dan menamjamkan indera pendengarannya. Kyuhyun dapat mendengarkan suara air dari arah jam dua dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia menarik nafasnya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

_Mereka tak punya senjata api, apa yang perlu kutakutan? Ini akan baik-baik saja…_

Kyuhyun berlari cepat menerobos semak, hingga JLEEBB… sebuah anak panah menembus bahunya. _Sialan! Aku lupa soal panahan!_ Pekik batinnya nelangsa.

GREEBB…

Mata Kyuhyun hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. "Tenanglah! Aku Qin Ji Fan, orang suruhan kaisar untuk menyelamatkanmu"

"Da ge, aku akan memancing mereka untuk menjauhimu" seseorang dengan suara yang tak kalah berat terdengar disamping Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu, bawa mereka lebih dekat lagi. Kita akan bertarung"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, ia diam dan patuh duduk di belakang kedua tubuh lelaki yang tengah berdiri tegap menantang lawan mereka. Salah satunya bertubuh tegap tinggi namun terlihat patuh pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Mereka mengeluarkan pedang mereka dari sarungnya. "Er di, perhatikan langkahmu!" perintah seseorang yang Kyuhyun rasa bernama Ji fan itu—Kibum dalam bahasa Koreanya kan?

"Aku mengerti, da ge" Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya, demi Tuhan, demi nama iblis yang diperolehnya dari keluarga dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya dan demi tugas Fisikanya yang lupa ia kerjakan, bagaimana mungkin dua orang melawan puluhan orang berpanah dan berpedang di hadapan mereka.

TRAAKK…

_Ini gila! Bagaimana caranya ia membelah anak panah itu jadi dua? Apakah film Samurai X itu memang berdasarkan kisah nyata dan aku melihat dua battosai di hadapanku?_

CRASSHH…

Kyuhyun melototkan matanya ketika salah satu dari bersaudara Qin itu memenggal kepala manusia di hadapannya. Perut Kyuhyun bergejolak mual. "HOEEKKK!" dan dia sukses memuntahkan isi perutnya melihat adegan mengerikan yang ia yakin membuatnya tidak akan makan 3 hari 3 malam kedepan.

Seandainya ia menjadi tokoh utama dalam film Resident evil alangkah hebatnya ia sedikit menyombong dengan persenjataan api yang bisa melobangi kepala manusia dengan satu kali tembakan dalam jarak lebih dari 20 meter. Setidaknya ia harus perlu bersyukur karena dia terdampar di masa lalu, yang membuatnya merasa jauh lebih berpengalaman disbanding siapapun di dunia ini—bukan masa depan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun melihat keselilingnya dan mendapati seseorang yang berwajah begitu datar sedang mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh manusia yang telah tak bernyawa di tanah. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa bergetar takut. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Er di, jangan menatapnya seperti itu" seseorang dengan nada suara yang begitu tenang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Kyuhyun tak menyangka bahwa kedua sulung Qin berwujud seperti ini. Mereka err—muda.

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang tak membaca bagian mereka dilahirkan dengan baik dan benar. Dia bahkan tak menghitung berapa umur mereka. "Maafkan aku, gege" Kyuhyun terpesona. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat dua mahluk setampan ini di sekolah dulu. Seperti dua orang pangeran namun mereka hanya dua anak Jendral yang bahkan namanya tak tertulis dalam buku sejarah. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat sayang membelanjakan uangnya jika terdapat lukisan kedua mahluk ini.

Cahaya bulan purnama malam itu membantu Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas wajah keduanya. Wajah dingin yang kaku akan ekspresi. Bagaimana mungkin Kui Xian mencintai salah satu diantaranya. "Ji Fan…" Kyuhyun memanggil salah satu diantaranya, hanya mencoba menduga siapa yang dicintai bagian dari dirinya yang lain.

GREEBB…

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjab lucu, eh… apa yang dilakukan lelaki ini? Tubuhnya terangkat dalam gendongan ala bride style yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang lebih pendek. "Kau sudah aman, tidurlah!" dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu, siapa yang dicintai oleh Kui Xian. Ji Fan, lelaki yang kini mendekapnya dan menaiki kuda berwarna hitam gelap ini adalah orang tersebut.

_Dengan jubah perang yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, dengan wajah tampan khas bangsawan dan ukiran angkuh menambah nilai tambah untuknya. Gelar kehormatan dan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dia sempurna. Tapi tidak bukan itu yang kuingin katakan pada kalian._

_Aku menyukai hangat dekapannya. Aku suka irama jantungnya yang terlalu tenang. Aku suka suara beratnya yang selalu memastikanku baik-baik saja. Dia lelaki yang membuatku nyaman._

%ika. Zordick%

"KAAAAAIIIIIIII" pekikan menggelegar terdengar memenuhi wisma Tian Hua Meng—Kediaman keluarga Qin yang megah.

"Sepertinya mama marah Liu ge" seorang wanita berpakaian khas bangsawan China memanggil kakak laki-lakinya berkulit Tan yang kini memeluknya diatas kuda. Seolah tak peduli Liu ge (kakak kelima)—Qin Kai itu lebih memilih memacu kecepatan kudanya. Dia berteriak kegirangan sementara adik perempuan satu-satunya berteriak nyaring ketakutan akibat ulahnya.

"Liu ge! HUWAAAAAA!" teriak Qin Song Qian kalut. Kakaknya yang bahkan belum diperbolehkan untuk memegang pedang asli mengingat umurnya yang belum cukup menerobos keramaian pasar. "AWASS MINGGIRR!" kali ini anak lelaki termuda keluarga Qin itu berteriak panik agar orang-orang di pasar.

"Hentikan ini, Kai! Hentikan!" pekik Song Qian.

"JIKA AKU BISA SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN!" teriak Kai tak mau kalah. "ARRGGHH" Kai memeluk adik perempuannya ketika mereka melewati ranting-ranting rendah.

"BABAAA! Xiao Qian takut" anak perempuan itu mulai menangis.

PLAAAKKK…

Kai melotot tajam pada seseorang yang mendeplak kepalanya kuat. "Hei bodoh! Kenapa kau membuat Xiao mei menangis?" tentu saja Kai mengenal orang yang mengimbangi kecepatan kudanya sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah satu kakaknya yang baik hati dan selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, Qin Chan Ye—Chanyeol yang terlihat memarahinya di kondisi yang tidak tepat.

"Shi ge… bantu aku menghentikan binatang ini!"

"Kau akan dihajar oleh da ge begitu ia tahu kau menggunakan kudanya"

"Aku tahu dan bisakah kau menghentikan kuda ini sialan!" pekik Kai geram dan BRUUUKKK—terkutuklah siapapun yang tiba-tiba mengikat kaki kudanya yang menyebabkannya harus terjatuh dari kuda, beruntunglah refleknya yang cepat untuk melempar adik kecilnya pada kakaknya dan ditangkap dengan indah.

Kai menoleh dan mendapati ujung tali tambang yang di pegang oleh kakaknya yang lain—Qin Zitao. Lelaki yang berbeda usia dua tahun dengannya itu menatapnya tajam—bagaikan belati yang siap memenggal lehernya. "Wu ge~" rengek Kai yang mengetahui bahwa kakaknya yang tak banyak bicara—mengingat suaranya yang terbilang jauh dari kata sangar seperti wajahnya—masih memandangnya dingin.

"Seret anak itu Wu di" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya sambil membujuk adik bungsu mereka yang tak henti mengangis sedari tadi. Chanyeol melepas tali yang mengikat kaki kuda hitam kesayangan kakak pertamanya yang terkenal sadis. Sesungguhnya, ia juga tak tega melihat adiknya—Kai harus berakhir mengangkat sebelah kakinya sambil menjewer kedua telinganya sendiri dihadapan kakak keduanya yang kelewat dingin. Demi apapun Chanyeol pun tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam milik kakak keduanya—Qin Yifan.

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu dengan suara teriakan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ini kamar dan dia sedang tidur di sebuah tempat tidur khas China. Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sendiri, seluruh pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi pakaian yang ia rasa seperti cosplay yang diperankan oleh teman-temannya beberapa waktu lalu dalam acara pertukaran kebudayaan China—Korea di aula sekolahnya.

Mencoba bangkit, Kyuhyun meringis merasakan bahunya berdenyut akibat luka anak panah yang ia peroleh malam itu. Ahh~ ia menghela nafas, ternyata semuanya bukan mimpi semata. Dia pun menemukan buku sejarah bersampul biru mudanya di atas meja bersama dengan PSP dan smartphonenya yang sama sekali tak bersinyal. Ayolah—mana ada tower di jaman ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan seorang lelaki cantik dengan senyuman malaikat yang begitu indah di wajahnya. Lelaki cantik tersebut membantu Kyuhyun bangun. "Anda adalah—"

"Qin Li Te" lelaki keibuan itu memapah tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari kamar. "Yang lain sudah menunggumu untuk makan"

"Emm… iya" Kyuhyun sedikit canggung sebenarnya. Ia kemudian di dudukkan di salah satu kursi yang menghadap meja bundar besar yang dipenuhi makanan yang terlihat lezat. "Kui Xian memang indah seperti yang dikatakan orang" seorang lelaki berwajah ramah memuji Kyuhyun, senyuman indah seperti Leeteuk—Qian Li Te tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun tak terlalu tertarik balik memuji balik seorang player yang kelewat ramah berwajah malaikat tersebut. Ia lebih memilih mencari sang pangeran yang menyelamatkannya semalam.

"LEPASKAN AKU! Wu GEEE!" kegaduhan terdengar, pemuda remaja berkulit Tan berusaha lepas dari genggaman kakaknya yang memiliki kantung mata kentara seperti panda. "Duduk dan diamlah Liu di" perintah kakak kedua—Qin Yi Fan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Tidak banyak komentar, lelaki Tan itu memajukan mulutnya kesal namun ia patuh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Kau! Mama akan sungguh menghukummu, KAI!" sembur Leeteuk. Kyuhyun merinding—sepertinya ia harus menarik kata-katanya soal betapa baiknya wujud malaikat dari Qian Li Te.

"Tidak ada yang bertengkar di meja makan, bao bai" Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah seorang dewasa yang memasuki ruang makan, dibelakangnya jelas terlihat lelaki yang membuat hatinya menghangat—Qin Jifan atau kau boleh menyebutnya Kibum.

"Duduklah kalian semua! Hormati tamu kita!" perintah Qin Kangin selaku kepala keluarga dan duduk di kursinya di samping sang istri. "Qian, berhentilah menangis!" kali ini ia menatap lembut pada anak perempuan satu-satunya di sana. Kyuhyun kali ini menilai bahwa Kangin orang yang tegas namun tak lepas dari sosok ayah yang menyayangi anak-anaknya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat dalam pembantaian itu, Kui Xian" Kangin membuka suara ketika di tengah makan yang jauh dikatakan dari kata hening akibat perbuatan Kai dan Chanyeol yang berebut makanan.

"Ya tuan" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi. Beberapa orang terlihat tak percaya dengan kebiasaan yang tak sesuai dengan adat bangsawan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh cendikiawan hebat seperti Kui Xian. "Ah… maafkan aku" ucap Kyuhyun malu ketika kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Setelah ini kita akan menemui Kaisar, aku meminta maaf karena dalam masa berkabung mu aku mengatakan ini. Kaisar menginginkanmu menikahi Ji Fan kami secepatnya"

"IGEMWOYA?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris sambil menyemburkan isi mulutnya pada Kibum yang kebetulan berada di hadapannya. "Astaga! Maafkan aku!" ucapnya panik membersihkan wajah Kibum.

_Sejarah memang penuh kejutan. Menikahinya ketika baru sehari aku mengenalnya, bukankah luar biasa? _

TBC

Hah….

Inilah yang jadi ketika ka dalam masa galau membuat FF. hahahahahahah…. Our Story sedang dalam proses, mungkin itulah yang akan di update selanjutnya dan diikuti FF lain yang masih hutangan. Maafkan ka yang memang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt lama update.

Ini akan diperbaiki, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Baiklah…

Ka Cuma mau Tanya, siapakah yang punya PIN BB? LINE, KAKAO TALK, WA? Invite ka ya!

Mueheheheheheh….

Pin BB: 762DDCDB

Untuk line dll berikan aja lewat PM atau review'an ka aja yang invite duluan wakakakak

Dan akhir kata,,, TOLONG REVIEWANNYA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jendral Qin's Family**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Kim Kibum (Qin Ji Fan), Wu Yifan (Qin Yi Fan), Kim Joonmyeon (Qin Suho), Huang Zi Tao (Qin Zi Tao), Park Chanyeol (Qin Chan Lie), Kim Jongin (Qin Kai) and other**

**Summary: **Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak SMA yang merasa hidupnya terlalu datar. Namun sebuah buku sejarah yang ia rasa begitu berbeda membawanya terdampar ke masa lalu. Dimana dirinya di masa lalu yang sekarat dan memintanya melindungi keluarga Jendral Qin, keluarga Jendral besar pada masa itu.

**Genre: Adventure, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Kim Kibum masih diusahakan menjadi milik ika zordick**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Gaje, Kolosal.**

**%ika. Zordick%**

Menarik nafas gugup, Kyuhyun yang kini yang mengenakan pakaian adat China berwarna hitam putih lambang berduka menaiki anak tangga menuju istana utama tempat sang kaisar memberi perintahnya. Kyuhyun kenal tempat ini, forbidden city—tempat yang menjadi lokasi study tour nya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau tunggulah disini sebentar, Kui Xian" Kyuhyun mendongak dengan wajahnya yang bisa terbilang tenang namun bisa di pastikan ia tengah ketakutan setengah mati. Ia kira ini akan mudah tapi sebagian malam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca per bab buku sejarahnya dan menemukan beberapa kali nyawanya terancam. Nyaris di penggal oleh sang kaisar.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, mengiyakan perintah sopan sang jenderal besar China—Qin Kangin—yang tampak cemas melihat wajah stoicnya yang memucat. Qin Kangin tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke istana, berdiri di barisan paling depan para pejabat tinggi istana. Siap menunggu kedatangan sang kaisar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sang kaisar datang. Dengan pakaian berwarna emas berlambang naga di punggungnya bersama kasim dan beberapa dayang istana serta pengawal pribadinya. Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah, bukan karena sang kaisar yang tampan melainkan pengawal pribadi yang Kyuhyun tahu itu siapa. Qin Ji Fan, dia tepat berada di sisi raja dengan gagahnya—ia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang di kenakan Kyuhyun, hitam putih lambang berduka dengan pedang hitamnya di pinggangnya.

"KAISAR DATANG!" terdengar suara gong besar memekakkan telinga terdengar membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa ia tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat err—sang calon suaminya yang bermuka datar yang melewatinya begitu saja tanpa balas melihatnya.

"SEMOGA KAISAR TETAP JAYA DAN PANJANG UMUR" seluruh manusia di sekitar sang kaisar langsung menyembah sujud, dan mengucapkan doa untuk sang kaisar. Kyuhyun tertegun, adat kental masih tersimpan disini dan ia jelas melihat tatapan tajam Jifan—Kibum yang jelas di tujukan padanya. Kyuhyun buru buru bersujud dan ikut berdiri ketika suara berat sang Kaisar terdengar "Berdirilah!"

"Terima kasih Kaisar!"

_Dia terlihat kokoh berdiri di samping kaisar, dengan wajahnya yang tak menggambarkan ekspresi yang berarti. Dengan rambut panjang yang dikucir layaknya pendekar yang di film-film China kolosal yang sering kutonton sebelumnya. Dia menatapku teduh, begitu teduh hingga aku yang bukan seorang melankolis ingin meneteskan air mata padanya. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Kui Xian untuknya, manusia bijaksana yang penuh misteri. _

Kyuhyun baru saja di panggil oleh sang kaisar. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri menatap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari kaisar bersama para dayang. Merasakan seolah dunia berhenti berputar dan waktu tak bergerak. Kyuhyun terpesona oleh keindahan sang ksatria berpedang yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyelamatkannya.

"Lancang sekali kau tak memberi penghormatan pada kaisar!" pekik seorang kasim yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia memperhatikan sang kaisar dengan bola mata coklatnya, dan ia tahu apa yang Ia harus lakukan. Kui Xian bukan seorang manusia biasa di masa ini, dia akan mendapatkan jabatan penting di istana atas anugrah sang kaisar satu hari sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan Qin Jifan.

"Tundukkan tubuhmu!" perintah beberapa orang disana. Namun Kyuhyun menutup matanya, dia akan merasakan sakit sebentar lagi. "Jika aku bersujud padanya, kaisar akan mati" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kepastian di setiap katanya.

"LANCANG!" sang kaisar kini berdiri dari singgasananya dan JLEBB…. Sebuah anak panah tertancap di pundak Kyuhyun membuat sang kaisar tersentak.

"A—apa" kaisar tergagap, Kibum melangkah di tempatnya, membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sudah roboh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Perintahkan Qin Yifan dan anak dari keluarga Zhang menutup pintu masuk kota, mereka akan berhasil menangkap seorang lelaki dengan tanda kebangsaan mongol di pundak kirinya" Kyuhyun megucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang, membuat semuanya memandangnya heran.

"Lakukan!" dan Kaisar memberikan perintah pada kasim di sampingnya. "Kui Xian" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasakan sakit luar biasa menjalar dari punggungnya yang terus meneteskan darah. "Aku bisa melihat masa depan lewat mataku, kaisar. Aku adalah titisan kahyangan untuk membantumu setelah aku memberikan kehormatanku pada langit dengan memotong rambutku dan kehilangan keluargaku"

"Panggil tabib kerajaan!" teriak sang kaisar menuruni singgasananya, memeluk Kyuhyun. "Langit menangis ketika kau masih meragukanku, yang mulia" Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika ia menundukkan wajahnya. Dan seketika itu pulang langit di luar istana menggelap dan hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Dia dewa" ujar para petinggi kerajaan tak percaya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega, buku itu sungguh menggambarkan segalanya dengan detail.

Sialan

Sialan

Sialan

Kyuhyun kembali meringis saat pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan sang kaisar dan Kibum. "Kui Xian, jadilah cenayang tertinggi di kerajaanku"

"Kaisar sungguh baik hati" pekik para petinggi kerajaan.

"Aku menolak" seluruhnya kini terdiam ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan penolakannya dengan tegas. Dia menggenggam tangan Kibum yang memegangnya agar tak jatuh. Entahlah—Kyuhyun mendapatkan keberaniannya meski ia tak begitu mengerti tentang hukum ketika ini. "Tapi aku akan menerima dengan dua syarat"

"Katakanlah"

"Pertama, aku menginginkan pernikahanku dengan anak sulung Jendral Qin dilakukan besok ketika gerhana matahari terjadi" kaisar terdiam. Dia hendak menyela namun Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Anggaplah ini anugerah dari Tuhan karena aku dapat melihat kembali ketika aku harus bersedia seharian menangisi perintahmu yang bersedia menikahkan salah satu anak jenderal hebatmu dengan seorang yang cacat sepertiku"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tubuh Kibum menegang ketika mendengar penuturannya. Benar dugaannya, bahwa Kibum tak pernah mengetahui Kui Xian yang sebenarnya adalah seorang yang buta. Kibum menatap penuh arti ayahnya yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Bukankah sang kaisar begitu tega? "Kau sangat baik yang mulia, kau memikirkanku yang seorang anak bangsawan tak bernama dan cacat ini untuk menikahi seorang yang begitu wibawa" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum. Sementara Kibum hanya membuang wajahnya—kecewa akan perintah yang mungkin terdengar tak adil untuk keluarganya.

"Permintaan keduaku, sangat sulit yang mulia. Tapi aku berjanji akan membantu mempertahankan kekuasaanmu atas dunia" Kyuhyun menjeda, nafasnya terdengar terputus. "Katakanlah!"

"Biarkan aku memanggilmu dengan Hangeng—nama kecilmu"

"LANCANG SEKALI!" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tertawa ketika mendengar pekikan penuh amarah dari para petinggi istana. Sepertinya bermain sedikit akan menyenangkan. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah membaca bahwa Kui Xian pernah memanggil sang kaisar dengan nama kecilnya—tapi ayolah dia bukan si buta yang sopan melainkan si jenius Cho Kyuhyun yang terdampar dengan sangat tidak elitnya ke masa tanpa ada computer dan internet. "Biar saya bantu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya pada seorang tabib istana berlesung pipi. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dahulu, aku tak ingin paduka harus kehilangan kepalanya di hadapan rakyat karena tak mengikuti suratan dari kahyangan" kali ini sepertinya Kyuhyun bahagia jika harus mempermainkan lelaki tampan yang menjadi orang nomor satu di China.

"Ba—baiklah" ucap Hangeng—setelah menimbang cukup lama. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan BRUUKK… dia jatuh di pelukan calon suaminya.

%ika. Zordick%

_Aku tak ingat, tapi kurasa aku tak berbeda dari diriku yang dahulu._

_Debaran yang hadir dan kesedihan yang tak bisa ku hilangkan._

_Aku ingin menangis, tapi itu bukan gayaku._

_Qin Ji Fan, bukankah aku begitu setia. _

_Aku adalah Kui Xian yang berusia ribuan tahun dan aku masih setia mencintaimu._

_Meski aku tak ingat siapa dirimu. _

_Meskipun wujudmu semu di mataku yang gelap dahulu._

_Tuhan, sungguh adil dan dia mewujudkan permintaan Kui Xian untuk bisa melihat wujud sempurnamu._

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun mengerang, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan menemukan seorang yang ia temui di istana. Lelaki berlesung pipi yang terlihat amat manis. "Astaga, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan mimic yang begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih menunjuk gelas di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Kau haus?" tanyanya dan langsung menuangkan segelas air hangat untuk pasiennya. Ya… dari dandanannya yang rapi, Kyuhyun bisa menebak orang di hadapannya ini seorang tabib. Kyuhyun meneguk airnya dan mulai mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya. Ternyata ia berada di kamar yang mungkin menjadi kamarnya selama ia terlempar ke waktu lampau.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?" lelaki yang sedari tadi tak berani melihat mata Kyuhyun itu sedikit tergugup ketika sang cenayang utama yang begitu di segani—bahkan oleh raja tengah menanyakan namanya. "Yi Xing, aku anak kedua keluarga Zhang" jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Lihat mataku ketika aku berbicara denganmu, kau terkesan tidak sopan" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah jika melihat maka—"

Kyuhyun tak menyangka ia akan menemukan seseorang yang begitu lucu. Dan Kyuhyun tahu betul siapa dia untuk masa depan keluarga Qin. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku anak yatim piatu yang buta dengan darah bangsawan kecil di provinsi pinggiran" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tawa mengejek. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Kui Xian dahulu yang mungkin akan menangis ketika mengatakan identitasnya. "Aku akan senang jika kau menganggapku saudara, Xiao Xing"

Tokk…

Tookk…

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Yixing tergagap, ia cepat cepat berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka. Dua sosok yang begitu berwibawa di matanya terlihat memasuki ruangan. Dua bersaudara tertua keluarga Qin. Kyuhyun melirik Yi xing dan ia rasa ia harus sering memanggil sang tabib istana tersebut untuk menemaninya di sini. "Tinggalkan kami berdua" dingin—begitulah Kibum, Jifan yang terkenal.

Yifan melirik pada sang tabib, membuat tabib manis itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Tidak banyak bicara, Yifan memilih langsung memilih keluar sebelum Kibum memerintahkannya untuk kedua kalinya. "Kami permisi Ta ge, Kui Xian ge" izin Yifan segan dan diikuti oleh Yixing.

Ketika suara pintu geser itu terdengar menutup, Kibum menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya malas. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya tanpa ekspersi.

Kyuhyun tertawa remeh, balik menatap sang calon suaminya. "Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku Kui Xian" Kyuhyun menjeda dan kemudian menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. "Dan aku calon istrimu, Jifan ge"

"Aku menemukanmu dengan pakaian yang berbeda, rambutmu pendek dan itu tidak lazim"

Kyuhyun tertegun, Kibum ternyata bukan mahluk bodoh yang tak menyadari siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia kembali menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang entah kenapa membuat wajahnya memerah sendiri—membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita, membuatnya bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Dan rambut coklat serta mata yang bisa melihat?" Kyuhyun menyambung. Kibum kali ini yang terdiam, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud mengungkit masalah Kyuhyun yang cacat sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku" itulah kata yang akhirnya terucap dari mulut Kibum ketika mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. "Kau sekarang harusnya bangga memiliki calon istri titisan dewa yang bahkan mampu memanggil kaisar dengan nama kecilnya" sela Kyuhyun, entahlah ia merasa marah.

"Jika aku tetaplah diriku yang dulu kau pasti menolak untuk menikahiku kan?"

"Itu adalah perintah kaisar"

"BUKAN ITU YANG INGIN KU DENGAR DARIMU BODOH!" dan Kyuhyun sungguh mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tak bisa di ajak mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dia bisa di kategorikan seseorang yang layak pancung Karena begitu berani pada kaisar, anak jenderal dan ayolah ini calon suaminya sendiri. AH! PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! Kyuhyun hanya ingin kenyamanan atas hatinya sendiri.

"Menjadi suamimu adalah takdirku" Kyuhyun menatap tangannya yang kini di genggam dengan begitu lembut oleh Kibum. Oh… sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun yang bringas menjadi seorang melankolis karena cintanya selama tiga hari di tempat yang bahkan tak elit ini. Baiklah ia sepertinya perlu memikirkan kembali soal tiga hari, ia telah mencintai lelaki di hadapannya ini selama ribuan tahun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Kibum. Hatinya sakit. "Mencintaimu adalah takdirku yang paling sulit" bisiknya lirih dalam hatinya.

"I hate my destiny, I hate found you in a history story. I hate all of you. But I want to thanks for God. I can see your eyes and I'm a lucky guy. Fool Kui Xian, never do it" Kyuhyun berkata menatap mata Kibum dalam. Entah apa yang terjadi, hati sang lelaki berwajah dingin itu menghangat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Memberimu mantra agar kau sehat" jawab Kyuhyun asal. "I love you"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kakak ipar!" pekik seorang anak perempuan cantik berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun melototkan matanya ketika mendengar panggilan yang terasa membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika. "Liu ge jahat padaku" adunya menunjuk seorang remaja berkulit Tan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Xiao Qian, Kui Xian ge masih sakit jangan merepotkannya" Kyuhyun kali ini mendongak dan menemukan sang nyonya besar di rumah itu tersenyum begitu lembut. Qin Li te terlihat memegang keranjang buah di tangan kanannya dan keranjang pakaian di tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Qin Qian lembut kemudian menghampiri calon mertuanya—Leeteuk dan membantu membawa keranjang buah.

Kai—si anak keenam bahkan meringis saat Kyuhyun hampir menjatuhkan buahnya. Setidaknya beruntung ia cepat menangkap keranjang buah dan kakaknya Chan Lie—Chanyeol memegang tubuh oleng Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya kau tak memaksakan dirimu, Kui Xian" ucap Leeteuk penuh penegasan bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada calon menantunya.

"Kalian ini kemana saja, ah bu sungguh kerepotan membawa ini semua" omel Leeteuk pada kedua anaknya yang baru saja menampakkan wujudnya. "Kami kerepotan menyusun hadiah pernikahan Da ge juga dekorasi rumah, ah bu" Kai membela diri.

PLOKK…

Dan jitakan berhasil ia dapatkan di kepalanya. "Ah bu lihat kau sedari tadi hanya bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Song Qian"

Chanyeol sontak tertawa keras melihat adiknya yang kini bersungut ria sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dia kini sibuk berhigh five dengan adik perempuan bungsunya. Mereka memang mempunyai hobi mengerjai anak kelima keluarga Qin itu.

Kai mendengus tak terima, Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Si bungsu laki laki Qin itu akan menjadi dewasa sebentar lagi dan menjadi pahlawan keluarganya. "Ah bu… aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan" rengeknya memeluk pinggang Leeteuk. Nyonya besar keluarga Qin itu tersenyum akhirnya, dia memang tak pernah bisa marah pada anak anaknya.

"Baiklah, Song Qian bantu ahbu memasak di dapur" perintah Leeteuk yang langsung di sambut pekikan girang oleh anak perempuan satu satunya keluarga Qin. "Kai, bantulah para gegemu menyiapkan pernikahan Da ge"

"Tidak perlu ahbu, itu sudah selesai" sela Chanyeol, "Seluruhnya kini ada di taman tengah untuk latihan"

"HIEEE!" Kai berteriak histeris, dia lupa kalau ini sudah saatnya jam latihan pedang bersama gege dan babanya. Seharusnya ia kabur sedari tadi, ah—sial ini karena Song Qian. GREEEBB… sukses Chanyeol menariknya sebelum sang adik melarikan diri.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Tentu saja"

%ika. Zordick%

Trakk…

Traaaakkk…

Dua pedang kayu itu saling beradu. Qin Suho tampak tenang memainkan pedangnya, menangkis setiap serangan yang di tujukan padanya oleh adiknya—Qin Zi Tao yang jelas memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. "Kau lengah Wu di!" ujar Suho ketika kakinya menendang perut Tao keras, membuat lelaki bermata panda itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan nafas memburu.

"Ahhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau curang Suho" protesnya yang di bantu oleh Kai di sampingnya. "Betul betul betul, San ge curang!"

Kibum dan Yifan—Kris menaikkan sebelah alis mereka ketika mereka asyik meninju boneka jerami dan mendengar teriakan "curang" yang diteriakkan oleh Kyuhyun dan adik keenam mereka. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kangin yang melihat calon menantunya yang terlihat sibuk memajukan mulutnya—merajuk.

"Aku tidak curang" Suho membela dirinya sendiri. Ya siapapun tahu bahwa diantara bersaudara dialah yang paling jujur soal pertarungan. Lain halnya ketika Chanyeol dan juga Kai yang memang jelas-jelas mampu bertindak curang.

"Aku melihatmu mematahkan pedangnya jelas saja itu curang" ungkap Kyuhyun menuding Suho tidak senang. Pernyataan itu jelas membuat gelak tawa terdengar. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa se sok tau itu. Dia melirik tajam pada Kai yang kini membungkam mulutnya—sepertinya ia tahu siapa biang keroknya lagi.

Kangin merangkul bahu calon menantunya, "Tentu saja tidak Kui Xian, itu teknik berpedang keluarga Qin"

"Tapi bukankah berarti pedangnya Zitao lebih rapuh dari pedangnya Suho" Kyuhyun mulai memakai asas logikanya. Ia kembali ingin memprotes tapi Kibum memberikan dua buah pedang kayu padanya. "Pilih salah satu" ujar pemuda berwajah stoic itu padanya.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pedang itu, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keduanya sama saja. Ia kemudian memilih salah satu dan Kibum melemparkan pedang satunya lagi pada Kai. "Aku mau lihat kemajuanmu, Liu di"

Demi Tuhan, rasanya Kai menyesal telah membantu mengusili Suho genya. Sepertinya ia akan menerima hukuman berat dari kakak sulungnya tersebut. "Pastikan kau tak melukai Kui Xian ge!" ia jelas mendengar bisikkan dari kakak keduanya. Itu peringatan tentu saja. Rasanya Kai ingin menangis saja dan kemudian mengadukan pada ibunya tentang peniyayaan seluruh gegenya padanya.

Kai kini berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan dengan pedang kayu di tangannya. "Kakak ipar bersiaplah"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan AAAAAA! Dia hampir saja beteriak dan spontan ia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas secara horizontal—mencoba melindungi kepalanya. Kai bahkan kini sudah berada diatasnya, hendak memukulkan pedang kayu pada kepalanya.

BRAAAKK… pedang kayu yang dipegang Kyuhyun patah. Astaga astaga… apakah ini artinya kepalanya akan terpukul. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan hingga beberapa detik ia tak merasakan apapun, ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Dia melihat tubuh tegap Kibum kini berada di hadapannya, menatapnya seolah mengejek.

"Sialan!" rutuk Kyuhyun kemudian menjauhkan dirinya.

"Kau sepertinya dalam masalah da ge" Chanyeol mengejek kakaknya yang sepertinya kurang peka melihat Kyuhyun yang kini bersembunyi di belakang ayah mereka. "Dia kan tidak terluka" ujar Kibum yang sekali lagi membuat Suho ingin menenggelamkan kakaknya itu di kolam depan rumah mereka.

"Dia tak terluka secara fisik tapi hatinya" Tao ikut angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kau membujuknya atau kau tak mendapat jatah malam pertamamu besok" Kai mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk

Yifan menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun dia yang bisa dikatakan paling mirip tingkahnya dengan sang kakak pertama tapi tetap saja ia cukup tahu perasaan calon kakak iparnya yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung ayah mereka. "Kui Xian" panggil Kibum menghampiri ayahnya.

Kangin hanya terkekeh geli, ia jadi teringat ketika istrinya yang pernah merajuk dahulu karena ia tak menemaninya berjalan di festival tahun baru China. "Katakan padanya aku tak ingin bicara dengannya" Kyuhyun memanglah Kyuhyun, dia memang dingin namun tetap kekanakan. Dia pernah mengurung dirinya karena bertengkar dengan Changmin—sahabat baiknya karena melupakan janji mereka untuk bermain di game centre ketika hari Minggu.

"Dia tak ingin bicara denganmu, Jifan" dan dengan bodohnya Kangin menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa dengan jelas di dengar oleh Kibum.

"Da ge… kau sungguh dalam masalah" Chanyeol dan Kai ikut memprovokasi, membuat Suho dan Tao tertawa ketika Kibum mulai terlihat kesal.

"Diamlah kalian!" Kibum terlihat tak senang, ia melirik adik keduanya mencoba meminta bantuan.

"Kui Xian ge, maafkan Da ge, dia tak sengaja" Kris memelas, meski itu tak cocok dengan wajahnya. Kangin bahkan bisa melihat perjuangan besar dari mata Kris yang membuatnya terkekeh tak percaya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung besar Kangin. Masih tak ingin bicara.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah, maafkan aku" Kibum menarik nafas lelah. Kyuhyun mulai menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Kibum yang kini berusaha tersenyum dengan paksaan oleh adik-adiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Pegang janjimu, Jifan!" ucap Kyuhyun tak sopan membuat seluruhnya tertawa geli. Baru kali ini ada yang tak menyegani si sulung yang elegant itu.

"Gege… BABA! Makanan siap!" dan suara cempreng Song Qian membuat Chanyeol dan Kai cepat menarik calon kakak ipar mereka menjauh. "Kakak ipar, kau duduk di dekatku ya!"

"Tidak dia duduk di dekatku"

"Tidak!"

"Di dekatku!"

Dan mereka berkelahi.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kedua mempelai memasuki ruangan!"

Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tertutupi kain merah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya hanya bisa melihat kakinya yang kini melangkah dan tangannya memegang pita merah yang juga di bawa oleh Kibum di sampingnya.

_Oh yeah! Damn! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah di usiaku yang masih sangat muda ini. Aku masih sekolah, papa mama! Kalian bahkan tak melihat aku menikah. Huks… changmin aku ternyata lebih dahulu menikah dibanding kau._

"Kedua mempelai hormat pada langit!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum serempak membungkukan diri mereka pada tulisan China di hadapan mereka.

"Kedua mempelai hormat pada orang tua!" Kali ini keduanya membungkuk pada Qin Kangin dan Qin Li te.

"Kedua mempelai saling menghormati!" keduanya saling berhadapan dan membungkuk.

"Keduanya sah menjadi sepasang suami istri" Kyuhyun menegak ludahnya susah payah. Dia sekarang sah menjadi istri orang, istri orang, istri orang MAMAAAAAA! Dia bahkan menyangka akan menikahi wanita yang lebih tua darinya dengan lekukan tubuh yang montok. Takdir memang menyedihkan.

"HUWOOOOO!" Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Kai. Ia bisa menduga bahwa dia tengah membakar petasan dan kembang api bersama Chanyeol juga Tao. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar para manusia yang menyaksikan pernikahannya bersorak tak percaya, gerhana matahari itu benar terjadi. Menjadikannya seolah pernikahan ini begitu suci.

Yifan mengambil alih sang kakak iparnya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar pengantin kakak ipar" ucap Yifan menuntun langkah Kyuhyun.

"Yifan…" Kyuhyun memanggil nama adik iparnya itu lembut, sebenarnya terselip kegugupan di nada suaranya.

"Hmm" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengutuk adik dari suaminya yang jelas memiliki sifat sama irit bicaranya. "Aku gugup"

"Ku yakin gege lelaki yang lembut dalam hal malam pertama" terlalu santai, bahkan Kyuhyun kini tersentak ludahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menendang tulang kering Yifan.

"Bukan itu maksudku" pekik Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melihat Yifan yang berteriak dan melompat tak karuan akibat ulahnya. Yifan berusaha berdiri tegak, menepuk bahu kakak iparnya lembut. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali Jifan gege akan berangkat ke Chooson untuk menjemput selir hadiah raja Chooson untuk Han, kuharap kau bisa melepas keberangkatannya dan memberikannya kekuatan untuk menjalankan perintah kaisar dengan baik"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat tak terima.

"Itu perintah kaisar, Nyonya pertama Qin" goda Yifan yang membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar besar yang akan ia tempati bersama Kibum mulai hari ini dan hari hari kedepannya.

%ika. Zordick%

Langit di luar sana sudah gelap, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa lebih rileks sekarang. Sesekali ia berbicara pada Yifan yang menunggui di depan kamar pengantinnya, memastikan bahwa dia tak sendirian. Ingat, dia sangat takut pada sesuatu yang berbau hantu.

Sedari tadi tudung pengantinnya memang sudah di bukanya, melupakan adat bahwa sang suamilah yang boleh membukanya. Ia menatap kamar yang mungkin 3 kali lebih besar dari kamarnya di masa depan. Tidak ada computer, tidak ada laptop, ipadnya ataupun TV yang membuatnya begitu bosan menunggu. Tapi apa yang harus ia tunggu? Suaminya?

Sulit di percaya memang, atau ini adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ada. Bagaimana jika ia mengandung, ayah dari anaknya sudah berumur ribuan tahun. Oh tidak!

Kyuhyun gila sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Dia mulai mondar mandir tidak jelas, menggigit kuku jempol tangan kanannya. Dia bingung, jelas saja. Dia bahkan tak tahu apakah Kibum mencintainya, dan dia tak yakin bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki untuk lelaki itu bisa dikatakan cinta.

"Temanilah yang lain menjamu tamu, er di" BUGH… dan Kyuhyun sukses menginjak baju pengantinnya dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke lantai saat mendengar suara Kibum di luar sana.

"Ya, da ge" suara langkah Yifan terdengar menjauh, Kyuhyun buru buru mengambil tudung pengantinnya dan memakainya lagi. Di dudukkannya dirinya di tepi tempat tidur, persis seperti arahan mertuanya sebelum ia memulai upacara pernikahannya tadi.

"Suara apa tadi?" Tanya Jifan—Kibum santai ketika dia memasuki kamarnya. Lelaki itu meletakkan topi pernikahannya di meja. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, memalukan sekali jika dia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh dan kepalanya dengan sangat tidak elitnya bercinta dengan lantai.

"Bukan apa-apa" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya pikirannya mulai bekerja dan putaran putaran video yadong yaoi yang sering ia putar bersama Changmin terulang kembali di otaknya. Kriitt… ranjang berderit dan jantung Kyuhyun seolah akan meloncat keluar. Kibum kini duduk di sampingnya, menghadapnya.

Tangan lelaki itu kini meraih tudungnya, menyingkapnya dan melihat lekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat cantik. "Kau—" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya siap mendengar suara berat itu merayunya. Tapi—

"Kenapa dengan dahimu?"

FUCK!

Satu yang harus di garis bawahi Kyuhyun. JIFAN ITU TIDAK ROMANTIS!

%ika. Zordick%

"Hei… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yifan melihat keempat adik laki lakinya sedang menguping kamar kakak pertamanya.

"Ssstt… kecilkan suaramu er ge!" ringis Chanyeol menyuruh agar kakak keduanya itu ikut menguping juga.

"Hei… menguping malam pertama orang itu tidak baik" ujar Yifan datar, sedatar mukanya yang tampan. Kai mendengus, begitu juga dengan Suho dan Tao yang mengisyaratkan agar kakak keduanya itu diam karena mereka kesusahan mendengar yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

"Sshhh ahhhh~~" Suho, Tao, Chanyeol dan Kai saling berpandangan. Yifan melotot horror pada pintu tersebut, jelas saja telinga mereka masih berfungsi baik dan mendengar desahan kakak ipar mereka dari balik pintu itu.

"AHHH! SAKIT BODOH! PELAN PELAN!" Yifan akhirnya melupakan prinsipnya tentang menguping itu tidak baik dan ikut mendekatkan kepalanya pada pintu. Turut bergabung dengan adik adiknya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Huks… Jifan ge~ sakittthhh~" kali ini kakak ipar mereka memohon. Bisa di pastikan kakak besar mereka itu sungguh hebat. "Tahan sebentar, nanti tidak akan sakit lagi" oh.. oh.. oh.. ini gila, laki laki tetaplah laki laki, kakak mereka memang pintar menenangkan lawan mainnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" kali ini suara tegas seakan memerintah.

"Da ge kejam, kakak ipar begitu manis dia malah memperlakukannya dengan kasar" protes Kai tak terima. "Diamlah hitam! Kau mau kita di ikat di tiang latihan oleh da ge?" Chanyeol menggeram.

"i.. iya… tapi itu sakit, bajingan!"

"Aku akan membuatnya semakin sakit jika kau tak bisa diam"

"Da ge sungguh-sungguh bajingan!" kali ini Suho yang protes. "Kau benar" di iyakan oleh Tao.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Yifan yang sepertinya cukup khawatir dengan sang kakak ipar yang begitu rapuh. "Kita dobrak saja pintunya" usul gila Kai terdengar.

"Kau gila!" seru semuanya menjitak adik mereka.

BRAAKKKKK…

Suara pintu geser itu terdengar terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Menampilkan Kibum yang masih berpakaian lengkap menatap mereka tajam. "Malam gege, hati hati banyak nyamuk" Suho bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Pastikan kalian mengayunkan pedang sebanyak tiga ribu kali!" perintah Kibum dingin, "Dan untukmu Yifan, Suho lima ribu kali"

Dan kembali pintu tertutup. "Jika kalian tak melakukannya, aku pastikan baba mengetahui tindakan kalian ini" setelah Kibum mengucapkan kata itu.

Yifan memandang tajam keempat adiknya seolah berbicara KALIAN – SESAT. Mereka berlima pun segera melakukan perintah itu atau hukuman yang lebih berat akan mereka dapatkan jika papa mereka mendengar tentang hal bodoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Kibum menghela nafas ketika dia kembali memasuki kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi ketika pagi?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun. "Aku akan bicara pada Hangeng agar dia membatalkannya"

"Jangan menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk hal sepele, A –Xian" Kyuhyun memandang Kibum nyalang. "Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu yang mulia cenayang?" Tanya Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng. Jujur ia jijik mendengar panggilan yang jauh dari kata mesra itu. "Kau istriku di luar istana jadi dengarkan perintahku, mengerti?"

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup benjolan yang sudah mengecil di dahi Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah ia urut. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu" Kyuhyun senang, sangat—ia bahkan tak tahu dari mana senang itu berasal. Apa ia harus simpulkan saja ia sungguh memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang di rasakan Kui Xian? Ia mencintai lelaki ini? Sepertinya harus begitu.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat Kibum mengecupi wajahnya. Tersenyum begitu bahagia dan menggenggam tangan kekar Kibum. "Tersenyumlah terus untukku"

"Biarkan aku melihat senyummu, aku bukan musuhmu dalam perang, Jifan" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya dan disaat itulah ia melihat senyuman yang mampu membunuhnya dari sang suami. "Boleh aku lanjutkan?" Tanya Kibum berbisik.

"Tentu" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan manis suaminya di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

TBC

BWahahahahahhahahahahahahah!

OH NOOOOOO!

Ka memang melakukan Typo parah di beberapa bagian di chapter sebelumnya. Memang kebiasaan, ka bahkan tak mengeditnya terlebih dahulu.

Qin Ji fan (Kibum) Da Ge

Qin Yi Fan (Kris) Er Ge / Er di

Qin Su Ho (Suho) Shan Ge/ Shan di

Qin Chan Lie (Chanyeol) Shi Ge / Shi di

Qin Zi Tao (Tao) Wu ge / Wu di

Qin Kai (Kai) Liu ge / Liu di

Qin Qian (Victoria) Xiou Qian / Xiou Di

Ini daftar keluarga mereka.

Dan silahkan beri masukan untuk pair mereka ok yah… ohohohohoo..

Gak incest yah =="

11 . 12 . 2013. Siapa yang mau pacar ka, tanggal jadian cantik tuh wakakakakak xD

Balasan review :

aninkyuelf : hahaha maafkan ka.. maklum saja ka sedang mencari yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap. Jadi terpaksa Tao di masukin.

Panda : di lanjut dong B|

kyufit0327 : siipp… di usahakan agar updatenya gak lama lama

AegyaCrackCouple'SJ : tenang SJ bakal lengkap di sini Cuma mereka akan berbagi peran masing masing.

riekyumidwife : oke~~ ini chapter depannya

vherakim1 : OK

rheina. kyuhae : ka juga penasaran sama cerita ini sih. /di jitak. Hahahaha… kita lihat saja gimana jari ka membawa cerita ini. Dan ka mengetik kepanjangan untuk chapter ini

Kihyun shipper : hahahahha.. ayo mencintai sejarah

Rnf : taoris ? apakah itu artinya mereka akan incest?

Fitri MY : ini di lanjutkan dong

Sherry Cho : Our story udah tamat kok muehehehehehehe… liat aja deh kalo banyak yang request di chapter terakhir itu special story mungkin di buat

Setshuka : Ka itu buruk dalam Kosakata Korea (sebenarnya) tapi ka lumayan dalam kosakata Jepang dan mandarin. Hahahahhahaha xD

Hyuk : udah di lanjut dong

Seohwi : ka selalu mengusahakan tidak lama update, tapi FF ka yang minta di update numpuk /salah ka sih yang nulis FF chapteran kebanyakan/

Bryan Andrew Cho : tulislah FF kihyun sesekali

Azura : Yaph.. dengan slight! Kibum x Heechul

Lee donghee990319 : Kibum adalah Kibum dan kibum mencintai ika /lho

Okta1004 : begitulah begitulah

xelo : Kui Xian sudah menutupinya dengan baik kan wakakakka iya.. itu memang typo huweee

GaemGyu92 : siip siipp… udah ka accept

Changmin loppie : id line ka itu maniac – k (no spasi), twitter : kikazordick, fb: ika zordick

ShinJoo24 : iya dia begitu tapi kibum kayanya karena kaisar

anggitafatma : itu udah ka urutin kan hehehehe… kalo gak kenal exo, liat aja fotonya setidaknya hehehehe

ryeohyun : dia gak tau sebenarnya tapi si Kyuhyun terpanggil karena permintaan si kui xian yang begitu kasihan T . T

PadmaKyu : dia beneran nikah kok… Cuma saja si kyuhyun cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan wakakakka

KiHyun Baby : asyik… makasih yaw

Ann : Ko itu untuk panggilan kanton atau tiong hua sedangkan ka menggunakan konsep mandarin hehehehe… pendekar rajawali udah ka tonton semua hahahhaahah xD kalau yoko pemainnya Hu ge tuh yang keren. Coba tonton pangeran pengemis, itu keren bener lho… atau gak the royal monk (ini film china silat pertama yang ka tonton). Karena kalau boleh jujur ka pecinta cerita kolosal

KyuChul : kalo Kibum di suruh milih Kyuhyun atau Heechul, menurut kamu Kibum milih siapa hayo? Wakakakak

Ratnasparkyu : ka gak kepengen ke masa lalu, ntar gak ada laptop/?

XxStarLitxX : Kui Xian itu anak bangsawan kecil di provinsi terpencil Negara Han (china sekarang)

Myungie Somnia : Heechul adalah selir yang diberikan Chosoon (korea sekarang) pada Han (china sekarang) sebagai hadiah perdamaian. Kibum terlibat cinlok pada selir ketika membawanya ke negaranya. Begitulah, jadi terjadi affair disini waks xD

askasufa : Suho adiknya Kibum kok, kalau Sehun dia akan menjadi pasangan salah satu kakak beradik Qin

pandagame : Our story udah tamat wakakakkak… hm… NKW kan udah di lanjut

dewdew90 : memang sangat seru ^^

Aiccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208 : memang, tapi dia nakal dan ngerjain kaisar serta para petinggi Negara nantinya…

minamintsoo - haruki : OK

js- ie : ya mereka nikah biasa aja kok wakakkakakaka

aiiukiu : ka usahakan memakai nama korea mereka di prosa dan nama China hanya pada kutipan kok

gnagyu : Lho? Ok

Za : ==" kamu kangen aku?

Shiho Kiryuu : tentu saja ada bwahahahahha xD

iloyalty1 : wah senang banget kayanya wakakkakakaka… ayo Kihyun shipper ni yeah

ecca : di usahakan wakakakaka

Citnandtristan : ka juga suka /lho

Kyurielf : Kui Xian itu mencintai Kibum berdasarkan cerita orang… sebenarnya dia tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kibum juga tidak mengetahui wujud kui xian

Kyufiie : putus? Putus?

2143 : ahahahhaha xD tapi ka sebenarnya kurang suka fantasy. Wakakakakka

RaniWook of RanDah : ka usahakan pada prosa memakai nama asli mereka kok tenang aja.


End file.
